Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (544 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (424 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (403 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (391 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (387 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (376 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (367 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (355 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (343 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (312 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (296 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (286 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nolan North (281 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (278 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (268 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (242 VA titles) (British) #Jess Harnell (218 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (211 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (207 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (202 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (195 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (187 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (175 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (169 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (165 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (164 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (163 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (162 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (162 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (159 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (156 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (155 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (151 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (150 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (149 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (143 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (141 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (138 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (137 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (135 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (126 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (123 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (123 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (122 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (121 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (120 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (119 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (115 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (113 VA titles) (American) † #Danny Mann (112 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (111 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (111 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (110 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (108 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (108 VA titles) (British) #Vanessa Marshall (106 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (105 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (103 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (102 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (100 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (100 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (100 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (99 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (98 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (98 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (96 VA titles) (British) #Jack Angel (95 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (95 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (95 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (94 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (89 VA titles) (American) † #Richard Horvitz (89 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (87 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (87 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (86 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (86 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (84 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (84 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (83 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (83 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (83 VA titles) (British) #Tony Anselmo (83 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (81 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (81 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (81 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (81 VA titles) (American) † #Kimberly Brooks (81 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (80 VA titles) (Canadian) #JB Blanc (80 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (80 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (80 VA titles) (American) #Pamela Adlon (80 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (79 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (78 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (78 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (77 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (77 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (77 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (76 VA titles) (American)